wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział IV
Kurcewicze Bułyhowie był to stary książęcy ród, który się Kurczem pieczętował, od Koriata wywodził, a podobno istotnie szedł od Ruryka. Z dwóch głównych linii jedna siedziała na Litwie, druga na Wołyniu, a na Zadnieprze przeniósł się dopiero kniaź Wasyl, jeden z licznych potomków linii wołyńskiej, który, ubogim będąc, nie chciał wśród możnych krewnych zostawać i wszedł na służbę księcia Michała Wiśniowieckiego, ojca przesławnego „Jaremy”. Okrywszy się sławą w tej służbie i znaczne posługi rycerskie księciu oddawszy, otrzymał od tegoż w dziedzictwo Krasne Rozłogi, które potem dla wielkiej mnogości wilków Wilczymi Rozłogami przezwano, i stale w nich osiadł. W roku 1629 przeszedłszy na obrządek łaciński ożenił się z Rahozianką, panną z zacnego domu szlacheckiego, któren się z Wołoszczyzny wywodził. Z małżeństwa tego w rok później przyszła na świat córka Helena; matka umarła przy jej urodzeniu, książę Wasyl zaś, nie myśląc już o powtórnym ożenku, oddał się całkiem gospodarstwu i wychowaniu jedynaczki. Był to człowiek wielkiego charakteru i niepospolitej cnoty. Dorobiwszy się dość szybko średniej fortuny pomyślał zaraz o starszym swym bracie Konstantynie, któren na Wołyniu w biedzie został i odepchnięty od możnej rodziny, zmuszony był chodzić po dzierżawach. Tego wraz z żoną i pięcioma synami do Rozłogów sprowadził i każdym kawałkiem chleba się z nimi dzielił. W ten sposób obaj Kurcewicze żyli w spokoju aż do końca 1634 roku, w którym Wasyl z królem Władysławem pod Smoleńsk ruszył. Tam to zaszedł ów nieszczęsny wypadek, który zgubę jego spowodował. W obozie królewskim przejęto list pisany do Szehina, podpisany nazwiskiem kniazia i przypieczętowany Kurczem. Tak jawny dowód zdrady ze strony rycerza, który aż dotąd nieskazitelnej sławy używał, zdumiał i przeraził wszystkich. Na próżno Wasyl świadczył się Bogiem, że ni ręka, ni podpis na liście nie są jego herb Kurcz na pieczęci usuwał wszelkie wątpliwości, w zgubienie zaś sygnetu, czym się kniaź tłumaczył, nikt wierzyć nie chciał – ostatecznie nieszczęśliwy kniaź, pro crimine perduelionis skazany na utratę czci i gardła, musiał się ucieczką salwować. Przybywszy nocą do Rozłogów zaklął brata Konstantyna na wszystkie świętości, by jak ojciec opiekował się jego córką – i odjechał na zawsze. Mówiono, że raz jeszcze z Baru pisał list do księcia Jeremiego z prośbą, by nie odejmował kawałka chleba Helenie i spokojnie ją w Rozłogach na opiece Konstantyna zostawił; potem głos o nim zaginął. Były wieści, że zmarł zaraz, to że przystał do cesarskich i zginął na wojnie w Niemczech – ale któż mógł co wiedzieć na pewno? Musiał zginąć, skoro się więcej o córkę nie pytał. Wkrótce przestano o nim mówić, a przypomniano go sobie dopiero, gdy wyszła na jaw jego niewinność. Niejaki Kupcewicz, Witebszczanin, umierając zeznał, jako on pisał pod Smoleńskiem list do Szehina i znalezionym w obozie sygnetem go przypieczętował. Wobec takiego świadectwa żałość i konsternacja ogarnęła wszystkie serca. Wyrok został zmieniony, imię księcia Wasyla do sławy przywrócone, ale dla niego samego nagroda za mękę przyszła za późno. Co do Rozłogów, to Jeremi nie myślał ich zagarniać, bo Wiśniowieccy, znając lepiej Wasyla, nigdy o jego winie nie byli zupełnie przekonani. Mógłby on był nawet zostać i drwić z wyroku pod ich potężną opieką i jeżeli uszedł, to dlatego, że niesławy znieść nie umiał. Helena chowała się więc spokojnie w Rozłogach pod czułą opieką stryja – i dopiero po jego śmierci zaczęły się dla niej ciężkie czasy. Żona Konstantyna, z rodziny wątpliwego pochodzenia, była to kobieta surowa, popędliwa a energiczna, którą mąż jeden utrzymać w ryzie umiał. Po jego śmierci zagarnęła w żelazne ręce rządy w Rozłogach. Służba drżała przed nią – dworzyszczowi bali się jej jak ognia, sąsiadom dała się wkrótce we znaki. W trzecim roku swych rządów po dwakroć zbrojno najeżdżała Siwińskich w Browarkach, sama przebrana po męsku, konno przywodząc czeladzi i najętym Kozakom. Gdy raz pułki księcia Jeremiego pogromiły watahę Tatarów swawolącą koło Siedmiu Mogił, kniahini na czele swoich ludzi zniosła ze szczętem kupę niedobitków, która się aż pod Rozłogi zapędziła. W Rozłogach też usadowiła się na dobre i poczęła je uważać za swoją i swoich synów własność. Synów tych kochała jak wilczyca młode, ale sama będąc prostaczką, nie pomyślała o przystojnym dla nich wychowaniu. Mnich greckiego obrządku, sprowadzony z Kijowa, wyuczył ich czytać i pisać – na czym też skończyła się edukacja. A przecie niedaleko były Łubnie, a w nich dwór książęcy, na którym by młodzi kniaziowie mogli nabrać poloru, wyćwiczyć się w kancelarii w sprawach publicznych lub – zaciągnąwszy się pod chorągwie – w szkole rycerskiej. Kniahini miała wszelako swoje powody, dla których nie oddawała ich do Łubniów. A nużby książę Jeremi przypomniał sobie, czyje są Rozłogi, i wejrzał w opiekę nad Heleną albo sam dla pamięci Wasyla tę opiekę chciał sprawować? Przyszłoby chyba wówczas wynosić się z Rozłogów – wolała więc kniahini, by w Łubniach zapomniano, że jacy Kurcewicze żyją na świecie. Ale też za to młodzi kniaziowie hodowali się wpół dziko i więcej po kozacku niż po szlachecku. Pacholętami jeszcze będąc brali udział w poswarkach starej kniahini, w zajazdach na Siwińskich, w wyprawach na kupy tatarskie. Czując wrodzony wstręt do książek i pisma, po całych dniach strzelali z łuków lub wprawiali ręce we władanie kiścieniami, szablą, w rzucanie arkanów. Nie zajmowali się nawet i gospodarstwem, bo go nie puszczała z rąk matka. I żal było patrzeć na tych potomków znakomitego rodu, w których żyłach płynęła krew książęca, ale których obyczaje były surowe i grube, a umysły i zatwardziałe serca przypominały step nieuprawny. Tymczasem powyrastali jak dęby; wiedząc wszelako to do siebie, iż są prostakami, wstydzili się żyć ze szlachtą, a natomiast milszym im było towarzystwo dzikich watażków kozackich. Wcześnie też weszli w komitywę z Niżem, gdzie ich za towarzyszów uważano. Czasem po pół roku i więcej siedzieli na Siczy; chodzili na „przemysł” z Kozakami, brali udział w wyprawach na Turków i Tatarów, które w końcu stały się głównym i ulubionym ich zajęciem. Matka nie sprzeciwiała się temu, bo często przywozili zdobycz obfitą. Wszelako na jednej z takich wypraw najstarszy Wasyl dostał się w ręce pogańskie. Bracia przy pomocy Bohuna i jego Zaporożców odbili go wprawdzie, ale z wykapanymi oczami. Od tej pory ten w domu siedzieć musiał; a jako dawniej był najdzikszy, tak potem złagodniał bardzo i w rozmyślaniach a nabożeństwie się zatopił. Młodzi prowadzili dalej wojenne rzemiosło, które w końcu przydomek kniaziów–Kozaków im zjednało. Dość też było spojrzeć na Rozłogi–Siromachy, by odgadnąć, jacy w nich ludzie mieszkali. Gdy poseł i pan Skrzetuski zajechali przez bramę ze swymi wozami, ujrzeli nie dwór, ale raczej obszerną szopę z ogromnych bierwion dębowych zbitą, z wąskimi, podobnymi do strzelnic oknami. Mieszkania dla czeladzi i kozaków, stajnie, spichlerze i lamusy przytykały do tego dworu bezpośrednio tworząc budowę nieforemną, z wielu to wyższych, to niższych części złożoną, na zewnątrz tak ubogą i prostacką, że gdyby nie światła w oknach, trudno by ją za mieszkanie ludzi poczytać. Na majdanie przed domem widać było dwa żurawie studzienne, bliżej bramy słup z kołem na szczycie, na którym siadywał niedźwiedź chowany. Brama potężna, z takichże bierwion dębowych, dawała przejście na majdan, który cały był otoczony rowem i palisadą. Widocznie było to miejsce obronne, przeciw napadom i zajazdom zabezpieczone. We wszystkim też przypominało kresową pałankę kozacką, a lubo większość siedzib szlacheckich na kresach takiego, a nie innego była pokroju, ta przecie bardziej jeszcze od innych wyglądała na jakieś drapieżne gniazdo. Czeladź, która naprzeciw gości wyszła z pochodniami, podobniejsza była do zbójów niż do ludzi służbowych. Wielkie psy na majdanie targały za łańcuchy, jakby chciały się urwać i rzucić na przybyłych, ze stajen dobywało się rżenie koni, młodzi Bułyhowie wraz z matką poczęli wołać na służbę, rozkazywać jej i przeklinać. Wśród takiego harmidru goście weszli do środka domu, ale tu dopiero pan Rozwan Ursu, który widząc poprzednio dzikość i mizerię siedliska, prawie żałował, iż się dał zaprosić na nocleg, zdumiał prawdziwie na widok tego, co ujrzały jego oczy. Wnętrze domu zgoła nie odpowiadało jego lichym zewnętrznym pozorom. Najprzód weszli do obszernej sieni, której ściany całkiem prawie pokryte były zbroją, orężem i skórami dzikich zwierząt. W dwóch ogromnych grubach paliły się kłody drzewa, a przy jasnym ich blasku widać było bogate rzędy końskie, błyszczące pancerze, karaceny tureckie, na których tu i owdzie świeciły drogie kamienie, druciane koszulki ze złoconymi guzami na spięciach, półpancerze, nabrzuszniki, ryngrafy, stalowe harnasze wielkiej ceny, hełmy polskie i tureckie oraz misiurki z wierzchami od srebra. Na przeciwległej ścianie wisiały tarcze, których już nie używano w wieku ówczesnym; obok nich kopie polskie i dziryty wschodnie; siecznego oręża też dosyć, od szabli aż do gindżałów i jataganów, których głownie migotały różnymi kolorami jak gwiazdki w blasku ognia. Po kątach zwieszały się wiązki skór lisich, wilczych, niedźwiedzich, kunich i gronostajowych – owoc myślistwa kniaziów. Niżej, wzdłuż ścian, drzemały na obręczach jastrzębie, sokoły i wielkie berkuty sprowadzane z dalekich stepów wschodnich, a używane do pościgu wilków. Z sieni owej goście przeszli do wielkiej gościnnej komnaty. I tu na kominie z okapem palił się rzęsisty ogień. W komnacie tej większy był jeszcze przepych niż w sieni. Gołe belki w ścianach pookrywane były makatami, na podłodze rozściełały się przepyszne wschodnie kobierce. W pośrodku stał długi stół na krzyżowych nogach, sklecony z prostych desek, na nim zaś roztruchany całe złocone lub rznięte ze szkła weneckiego. Pod ścianami mniejsze stoły, komody i półki, na nich sepety, puzdra nabijane brązem, mosiężne świeczniki i zegary zrabowane czasu swego przez Turków Wenecjanom, a przez Kozaków Turkom. Cała komnata założona była mnóstwem przedmiotów zbytkownych, częstokroć niewiadomego dla gospodarzy użycia. Wszędzie przepych mieszał się z największą stepową prostotą. Cenne komody tureckie, nabijane brązem, hebanem, perłową macicą, stały obok nie heblowanych półek, proste drewniane krzesła obok miękkich sof krytych kobiercami. Poduszki, leżące modą wschodnią na sofach, miały pokrowce z altembasu lub bławatów, ale rzadko były wypchane kwapiem, częściej sianem lub grochowinami. Kosztowne tkaniny i zbytkowne przedmioty było to tak zwane „dobro” tureckie, tatarskie, częścią kupione za byle co od Kozaków, częścią zdobyte na licznych wojnach jeszcze przez starego kniazia Wasyla, częścią w czasie wypraw z Niżowcami przez młodych Bułyhów, którzy woleli puszczać się czajkami na Czarne Morze niż żenić się lub gospodarstwa pilnować. Wszystko to nie dziwiło zgoła pana Skrzetuskiego znającego dobrze domy kresowe, ale bojar wołoski zdumiewał się widząc wśród tego przepychu Kurcewiczów ubranych w jałowicze buty i w kożuchy niewiele lepsze od tych, jakie nosiła służba; dziwił się również i pan Longin Podbipięta, przywykły na Litwie do innych porządków. Tymczasem młodzi kniaziowie podejmowali gości szczerze i z wielką ochotą, lubo – mało otarci w świecie – czynili to manierą tak niezgrabną, iż namiestnik zaledwie mógł uśmiech powściągnąć. Starszy Symeon mówił: – Radziśmy waszmościom i wdzięczni za łaskę. Dom nasz – dom wasz, tak też i bądźcie jak u siebie. Kłaniamy panom dobrodziejstwu w niskich progach. I lubo nie znać było w tonie jego żadnej pokory ani rozumienia, jakoby przyjmował wyższych od siebie, przecież kłaniał im się obyczajem kozackim w pas, a za nim kłaniali się i młodsi bracia sądząc, że tego gościnność wymaga, i mówiąc: – Czołem waszmościom, czołem!... Tymczasem kniahini, szarpnąwszy Bohuna za rękaw, wyprowadziła go do innej komnaty. – Słysz, Bohun – rzekła pośpiesznie – nie mam czasu długo gadać. Widziałam, że ty tego młodego szlachcica na ząb wziął i zaczepki z nim szukasz? – Maty! – odpowiedział Kozak całując starą w rękę. – Świat szeroki, jemu inna droga, mnie inna. Ani ja go znał, ni o nim słyszał, ale niech mi się nie pochyla do kniaziówny, bo jakem żyw, szablą w oczy zaświecę. – Hej, oszalał, oszalał! A gdzie głowa, Kozacze? Co się z tobą dzieje? Czy ty chcesz zgubić nas i siebie? To jest żołnierz Wiśniowieckiego i namiestnik, człowiek znaczny, bo od księcia do chana posłował. Niech mu włos z głowy spadnie pod naszym dachem, wiesz, co będzie? Oto wojewoda obróci oczy na Rozłogi, jego pomści, nas wygna na cztery wiatry, a Helenę do Łubniów zabierze – i co wówczas? Czy i z nim zadrzesz? Czy na Łubnie napadniesz? Spróbuj, jeśli chcesz pala posmakować, Kozacze zatracony!... Chyla się szlachcic do dziewczyny, nie chyla, ale jak przyjechał, pojedzie, i będzie spokój. Hamujże ty się, a nie chcesz, to ruszaj, skądeś przybył, bo nam tu nieszczęścia naprowadzisz! Kozak gryzł wąs, sapał, ale zrozumiał, że kniahini ma słuszność. – Oni jutro odjadą, matko – rzekł – a ja się pohamuję, niech jeno czarnobrewa nie wychodzi do nich. – A tobie co? Żeby myśleli, że ją więżę. Otóż wyjdzie, bo ja tego chcę! Ty mi tu w domu nie przewodź, boś nie gospodarz. – Nie gniewajcie się, kniahini. Skoro inaczej nie można, to będę im jako tureckie bakalie słodki. Zębem nie zgrzytnę, do głowni nie sięgnę, choćby mnie gniew i pożarł, choćby dusza jęczeć miała. Niechże będzie wasza wola! – A to tak gadaj, sokole, teorban weź, zagraj, zaśpiewaj, to ci i na duszy Iżej się zrobi. A teraz chodź do gości. Wrócili do gościnnej komnaty, w której kniaziowie, nie wiedząc, jak gości bawić, wciąż ich zapraszali, by byli sobie radzi, i kłaniali im się w pas. Tu zaraz pan Skrzetuski spojrzał ostro a dumnie w oczy Bohunowi, ale nie znalazł w nich ni zaczepki, ni wyzwania. Twarz młodego watażki jaśniała uprzejmą wesołością tak dobrze symulowaną, że mogłaby omylić najwprawniejsze oko. Namiestnik przyglądał mu się bacznie, gdyż poprzednio w ciemności nie mógł dojrzeć jego rysów. Teraz ujrzał mołojca smukłego jak topola, z obliczem smagłym, zdobnym w bujny, czarny wąs zwieszający się ku dołowi. Wesołość na tej twarzy przebijała przez ukraińską zadumę jako słońce przez mgłę. Czoło miał watażka wysokie, na które spadała czarna czupryna w postaci grzywki ułożonej w pojedyncze kosmyki obcięte w równe ząbki nad silną brwią. Nos orli, rozdęte nozdrza i białe zęby, połyskujące przy każdym uśmiechu, nadawały tej twarzy wyraz trochę drapieżny, ale w ogóle był to typ piękności ukraińskiej, bujnej, barwnej i zawadiackiej. Nad podziw świetny ubiór wyróżniał także stepowego mołojca od przybranych w kożuchy kniaziów. Bohun miał na sobie żupan z cienkiej lamy srebrnej i czerwony kontusz, którą to barwę nosili wszyscy Kozacy perejasławscy. Biodra otaczał mu pas krepowy, od którego bogata szabla zwieszała się na jedwabnych rapciach; ale i szabla, i ubiór gasły przy bogactwie tureckiego gindżału, zatkniętego za pas, którego głownia tak była nasadzona kamieniami, że aż skry sypały się od niej. Tak przybranego każdy by snadnie poczytał raczej za jakie paniątko wysokiego rodu niż za Kozaka, zwłaszcza że i jego swoboda, jego wielkopańskie maniery nie zdradzały niskiego pochodzenia. Zbliżywszy się do pana Longina wysłuchał historii o przodku Stowejce i o ścięciu trzech Krzyżaków, a potem zwrócił się do namiestnika i jak gdyby nic pomiędzy nimi nie zaszło, spytał z całą swobodą: – Wasza mość, słyszę, z Krymu powracasz? – Z Krymu – odparł sucho namiestnik. – Byłem tam i ja, chociażem się do Bakczysaraju nie zapędzał, przecie mniemam, że i tam będę, jeśli się one pomyślne wieści sprawdzą. – O jakich wieściach waść mówisz? – Są głosy, że jeśli król miłościwy wojnę z Turczynem zacznie, to książę wojewoda Krym ogniem i mieczem nawiedzi, od których wieści wielka jest radość na całej Ukrainie i na Niżu, bo jeśli pod takim wodzem nie pohulamy w Bakczysaraju, tedy pod żadnym. – Pohulamy, jako Bóg w niebie! – ozwali się Kurcewicze. Porucznika ujął respekt, z jakim watażka odzywał się o księciu, przeto uśmiechnął się i rzekł łagodniejszym już tonem: – Waści, widzę, nie dość wypraw z Niżowcami, które cię przecie sławą okryły. – Mała wojna, mała sława; wielka wojna, wielka sława. Konaszewicz Sahajdaczny nie na czajkach, ale pod Chocimiem jej nabył. W tej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do komnaty wszedł z wolna Wasyl, najstarszy z Kurcewiczów, prowadzony za rękę przez Helenę. Był to człowiek dojrzałych lat, wybladły i wychudły, z twarzą ascetyczną i smętną, przypominającą bizantyjskie obrazy świętych. Długie włosy, posiwiałe przedwcześnie od nieszczęść i bólu, spadały mu aż na ramiona, a zamiast oczu miał dwie czerwone jamy; w ręku trzymał krzyż mosiężny, którym począł żegnać komnatę i wszystkich obecnych. – W imię Boga i Ojca, w imię Spasa i Świętej–Przeczystej! – mówił. – Jeśli apostołami jesteście i dobre nowiny niesiecie, witajcie w progach chrześcijańskich. Amen. – Wybaczcie waszmościowie – mruknęła kniahini – on ma rozum pomieszany. Wasyl zaś żegnał wciąż krzyżem i mówił dalej: – Jako stoi w Biesiadach apostolskich: „Którzy przeleją krew za wiarę, zbawieni będą; którzy polegną dla dóbr ziemskich, dla zysku lub zdobyczy – mają być potępieni... „ Módlmy się! Gorze wam, bracia! gorze mnie, bośmy dla zdobyczy wojnę czynili! Boże, bądź miłościw nam grzesznym! Boże, bądź miłościw... A wy, mężowie, którzy przybyliście z daleka, jakie nowiny niesiecie? Jesteście apostołami? Umilkł i zdawał się czekać na odpowiedź, więc namiestnik odpowiedział po chwili: – Daleko nam od tak wysokiej szarży. Żołnierzami tylko jesteśmy, gotowymi polec za wiarę. – Tedy będziecie zbawieni – rzekł ślepy – ale dla nas nie nadeszła jeszcze godzina wyzwolenia... Gorze wam, bracia! Gorze mnie! Ostatnie słowa wymówił prawie jęcząc i taka niezmierna rozpacz malowała się na jego twarzy, że goście nie wiedzieli co mają począć. Tymczasem Helena posadziła go na krześle, sama zaś, wybiegłszy do sieni, wróciła po chwili z lutnią w ręku. Ciche dźwięki ozwały się w komnacie, a do wtóru im kniaziówna poczęła śpiewać pieśń pobożną: :I w noc, i we dnie wołam do Cię, Panie! :Pofolguj męce i łzom żałośliwym, :Bądź mnie, grzesznemu, ojcem miłościwym, :Usłysz wołanie! Niewidomy przechylił w tył głowę i słuchał słów pieśni, które zdawały się działać jak balsam kojący, bo z twarzy znikały mu stopniowo ból i przerażenie; na koniec głowa spadła mu na piersi i tak pozostał jakby w półśnie, półodrętwieniu. – Byle nie przerywać śpiewania, już on się całkiem uspokoi – rzekła z cicha kniahini. – Widzicie, waszmościowie, wariacja jego polega na tym, że ciągle czeka apostołów i byle kto do domu przyjechał, zaraz wychodzi pytać, czy nie apostołowie... Tymczasem Helena śpiewała dalej: :Wskażże mi drogę, o Panie nad pany, :Bom jako pątnik na pustyń bezdrożu :Lub jak wśród fali na niezmiernym morzu :Korab zbłąkany. Słodki głos jej brzmiał coraz silniej i z tą lutnią w ręku, z oczyma wzniesionymi do góry, była tak cudna, że namiestnik oczu nie mógł od niej oderwać. Zapatrzył się w nią, utonął w niej – o świecie zapomniał. Z zachwytu rozbudziły go dopiero słowa starej kniahini: – Dosyć tego! Już on się teraz nieprędko rozbudzi. A tymczasem proszę ichmościów na wieczerzę. – Prosimy na chleb i sól! – ozwali się za matką młodzi Bułyhowie. Pan Rozwan, jako kawaler wielkich manier, podał ramię kniahini, co widząc pan Skrzetuski sunął zaraz do kniaziówny Heleny. Serce zmiękło w nim jak wosk, gdy czuł jej rękę na swojej, z oczu aż skry poszły – i rzekł: – Snadź już chyba i anieli w niebie cudniej nie śpiewają od waćpanny. – Grzeszysz, rycerzu, przyrównywając moje śpiewanie do anielskiego – odpowiedziała Helena. – Nie wiem, czy grzeszę, ale to pewno, że chętnie dałbym sobie oczy wykapać, byle twego śpiewania do śmierci słuchać. Ale cóż mówię! Ślepym będąc nie mógłbym ciebie widzieć, co również byłoby męką nieznośną. – Nie mów tego waszmość, gdyż wyjechawszy stąd jutro, jutro zapomnisz. – O, nie stanie się to, gdyż takem się w waćpannie rozkochał, iż po wiek żywota mego innego afektu znać nie chcę, a tego nigdy nie zapomnę. Na to szkarłatny rumieniec oblał twarz kniaziówny, pierś poczęła falować mocniej. Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale tylko wargi jej drżały – więc pan Skrzetuski mówił dalej: – Waćpanna raczej zapomnisz o mnie przy owym kraśnym watażce, który twemu śpiewaniu na bałabajce przygrywać będzie. – Nigdy, nigdy! – szepnęła dziewczyna. – Ale waćpan się jego strzeż, bo to straszny człowiek. – Co mi tam jeden Kozak znaczy, a choćby też i cała Sicz z nim trzymała, jam się dla ciebie na wszystko ważyć gotowy. Tyś mi jest właśnie jako klejnot bez ceny, tyś mój świat, jeno niech wiem, żeś mi jest wzajemną. Ciche „tak” zadźwięczało jak rajska muzyka w uszach pana Skrzetuskiego i zaraz wydało mu się, że w nim przynajmniej dziesięć serc bije; w oczach mu pojaśniało wszystko, jakoby promienie słoneczne na świat padły, uczuł w sobie jakieś moce nieznane, jakieś skrzydła u ramion. Przy wieczerzy mignęła mu kilkakroć twarz Bohuna, która była zmieniona bardzo i blada, ale namiestnik mając wzajemność Heleny nie dbał o tego współzawodnika. „Jechał go sęk! – myślał sobie – niechże mi w drogę nie włazi, bo go zetrę.” Zresztą myśli jego szły w inną stronę. Czuł oto, że Helena siedzi przy nim tak blisko, iż prawie ramieniem dotyka jej ramienia, widział rumieńce nie schodzące z jej twarzy, od których bił żar, widział pierś falującą i oczy, to skromnie spuszczone i rzęsami nakryte, to błyszczące jak dwie gwiazdy. Bo też Helena, choć zahukana przez Kurcewi czową, choć żyjąca w sieroctwie, smutku i obawie, była przecie Ukrainką o krwi ognistej. Gdy tylko padły na nią ciepłe promienie miłości, zaraz zakwitła jak róża i do nowego, nie znanego rozbudziła się życia. W jej twarzy zabłysło szczęście, odwaga, a te porywy, walcząc ze wstydem dziewiczym, umalowały jej policzki w śliczne kolory różane. Więc pan Skrzetuski mało ze skóry nie wyskoczył. Pił na umór, ale miód nie działał na niego, bo już był pijany miłością. Nie widział nikogo więcej przy stole, tylko swoją dziewczynę. Nie widział, że Bohun bladł coraz bardziej i coraz to macał głowni swego kindżału; nie słyszał, jak pan Longin opowiadał po raz trzeci o przodku Stowejce, a Kurcewicze o swoich wyprawach po „dobro tureckie”. Pili wszyscy prócz Bohuna, a najlepszy przykład dawała stara kniahini wznosząc kusztyki to za zdrowie gości, to za zdrowie miłościwego księcia pana, to wreszcie hospodara Lupuła. Była też mowa o ślepym Wasylu, o jego dawniejszych przewagach rycerskich, o nieszczęsnej wyprawie i teraźniejszej wariacji, którą najstarszy, Symeon, tak tłumaczył: – Zważcie, waszmościowie, iż gdy najmniejsze źdźbło w oku patrzyć przeszkadza, jakże tedy znaczne kawały smoły dostawszy się do rozumu nie miały go o pomieszanie przyprawić? – Bardzo to jest delikatne instrumentum – zauważył na to pan Longin. Wtem stara kniahini spostrzegła zmienioną twarz Bohuna. – Co tobie, sokole? – Dusza boli, maty – rzekł posępnie – ale kozacze słowo nie dym, więc zdzierżę. – Terpy, synku, mohorycz bude. Wieczerza była skończona – ale miodu dolewano ciągle do kusztyków. Przyszli też kozaczkowie wezwani do tańcowania na tym większą ochotę. Zadźwięczały bałabajki i bębenek, przy których odgłosach zaspane pacholęta musiały pląsać. Później i młodzi Bułyhowie poszli w prysiudy. Stara kniahini, wziąwszy się pod boki, poczęła dreptać w miejscu, a podrygiwać, a podśpiewywać, co widząc pan Skrzetuski sunął z Heleną do tańca. Gdy ją objął rękoma, zdawało mu się, iż kawał nieba przyciska do piersi. W zawrotach tańca długie jej warkocze omotały mu szyję, jakby dziewczyna chciała go przywiązać do siebie na zawsze. Nie wytrzymał tedy szlachcic, ale gdy rozumiał, że nikt nie patrzy, pochylił się i z całej mocy pocałował jej słodkieusta. Późno w noc znalazłszy się sam na sam z panem Longinem w izbie, w której posłano im do spania, porucznik zamiast iść spać, siadł na tapczanie i rzekł: – Z innym to już człowiekiem jutro waćpan do Łubniów pojedziesz! Podbipięta, który właśnie ukończył pacierze, otworzył szeroko oczy i spytał: – Tak bo cóż? czy waszmość tu zostaniesz? – Nie ja zostanę, ale serce zostanie, a jedno dulcis recordatio ze mną pojedzie. Widzisz mnie waćpan w wielkiej alteracji, gdyż od żądz tkliwych ledwie że tchu oribus mogę złapać. – To waćpan zakochał się w kniaziównie? – Nie inaczej, jako żyw tu przed waćpanem siedzę. Sen ucieka mnie od powiek i jeno do wzdychania mam ochotę, od którego chyba cały w parę się rozpłynę – co waćpanu powiadam dlatego, że mając serce czułe i afektówgodne, snadnie mękę moją zrozumiesz. Pan Longin sam wzdychać począł na znak, że męczarnie miłości rozumie, po chwili zaś spytał żałośnie: – A może waćpan takoż czystość ślubował? – Pytanie waścine jest nie do rzeczy, bo gdyby wszyscy podobne śluby czynili, tedyby genus humanum zaginąć musiało. Wejście sługi przerwało dalszą rozmowę. Był to stary Tatar o bystrych czarnych oczach i pomarszczonej jak suszone jabłko twarzy. Wszedłszy rzucił znaczące spojrzenie na Skrzetuskiego i spytał: – A czy nie trzeba czego waszmościom? Może miodu po kusztyczku do poduszki? – Nie trzeba. Tatar zbliżył się do Skrzetuskiego i mruknął: – Mam dla waszmości pana słówko od panny. – Bądźże mi Pandarem! – zawołał radośnie namiestnik. – Możesz też mówić przy tym kawalerze, bom się przed nim spuścił z sekretu. Tatar wydobył zza rękawa kawałek wstążki: – Panna przysyła waszmości panu tę szarfę i to kazała powiedzieć, że miłuje go z całej duszy. Porucznik porwał szarfę i począł ją z uniesieniem całować i do piersi przyciskać, a dopiero ochłonąwszy nieco spytał: – Co ci zleciła powiedzieć? – Że miłuje waszmość pana z całej duszy. – Naściże talera za musztuluk. Rzekła tedy, że mię miłuje? – Tak jest! – Naściże jeszcze talera. Niechże ją Bóg błogosławi, boć i ona mi najmilsza. Powiedzże jej... albo czekaj; sam ja do niej pisać będę; przynieś mi jeno inkaustu, piór i papieru. – Czego? – spytał Tatar. – Inkaustu, piór i papieru. – Tego u nas w domu nie ma. Za kniazia Wasyla było – i potem, jak się młodzi kniaziowie pisać od czerńca uczyli – ale to już dawno. Pan Skrzetuski klasnął palcami. – Mości Podbipięto, nie masz wasze inkaustu i piór? Litwin rozłożył ręce i wzniósł oczy do góry. – Tfy, do licha! – rzecze porucznik – otom jest w kłopocie! Tymczasem Tatar usiadł w kuczki przed ogniem. – Po co pisać – rzekł grzebiąc w węglach. – Panna spać poszła. A co masz wasza miłość jej napisać, to jutro powiedzieć można. – Kiedy tak, to co innego. Wiernyś, jak widzę, sługa kniaziówny. Naściże trzeciego talera. Dawno służysz? – Ho, ho! czterdzieści lat temu, jako mnie kniaź Wasyl w jasyr wziął – i od tej pory służyłem mu wiernie, a gdy onej nocy odjeżdżał na przepadłe imię, to dziecko Konstantynu zostawił, a do mnie rzekł: „ Czechły! i ty nie odstąpisz dziewczyny, i będziesz jej strzegł jak oka w głowie.” Łacha ił Ałła! – Tak też i czynisz? – Tak też i czynię, i patrzę. – Mów, co widzisz: Jak tu kniaziównie? – Żle tu myślą o niej, bo ją chcą dać Bohunowi, który jest pies potępiony. – O! nie będzie z tego nic! znajdzie się komu za nią ująć! – Tak! – rzekł stary potrząsając palące się głownie. – Oni ją chcą dać Bohunowi, by ją wziął i poniósł jako wilk jagnię, a ich w Rozłogach zostawił – bo Rozłogi jej, nie ich, po kniaziu Wasylu. On też Bohun to uczynić gotów, bo po komyszach więcej ma złota i srebra niżeli piasku w Rozłogach, ale ona ma go w nienawiści od pory, jak przy niej człowieka czekanem rozszczepił. Krew padła między nich i nienawiść wyrosła. Bóg jest jeden! Namiestnik tej nocy usnąć nie mógł. Chodził po izbie, patrzył w księżyc i w myśli różne ważył postanowienia. Zrozumiał teraz grę Bułyhów. Gdyby kniaziównę szlachcic jakiś okoliczny pojął, to by się upomniał o Rozłogi i miałby słuszność, bo się jej należały; a może zażądałby jeszcze rachunków z opieki. Dla tej to przyczyny i tak już skozaczeni Bułyhowie postanowili dać dziewczynę Kozakowi. O czym myśląc pan Skrzetuski pięście ściskał i miecza szukał wedle siebie. Postanowił więc rozbić te machinacje i czuł się na siłach to uczynić. Przecie opieka nad Heleną należała i do księcia Jeremiego, raz, że Rozłogi były puszczone od Wiśniowieckich staremu Wasylowi, po wtóre, że sam Wasyl z Baru pisał list do księcia prosząc o opiekę. Tylko nawał spraw publicznych, wojny i wielkie przedsięwzięcia mogły sprawić, że wojewoda dotąd w opiekę nie wejrzał. Ale dość będzie słowem mu przypomnieć, a sprawiedliwość uczyni. Szaro już robiło się na świecie, gdy pan Skrzetuski rzucił się na posłanie. Spał twardo i nazajutrz zbudził się z gotowym postanowieniem. Ubrali się tedy z panem Longinem śpiesznie, ile że i wozy stały już w gotowości, a żołnierze pana Skrzetuskiego siedzieli na koniach, gotowi do odjazdu. W gościnnej izbie poseł pokrzepiał się polewką w towarzystwie Kurcewiczów i starej kniahini; Bohuna tylko nie było; nie wiadomo: spał jeszcze czy odjechał. Posiliwszy się Skrzetuski rzekł: – Mościa pani! Tempus fugit, za chwilę na koń nam siadać trzeba, nim więc podziękujemy wdzięcznym sercem za gościnę, mam ja tu ważną sprawę, o której bym chciał z jejmość panią i z ichmość jej synami kilka słów na osobności pomówić. Na twarzy kniahini odmalowało się zdziwienie; spojrzała na synów, na posła i na pana Longina, jakby pragnąc z ich twarzy odgadnąć, o co idzie, i z pewnym niepokojem w głosie rzekła: – Służę waszmości. Poseł chciał wstawać, ale mu nie dozwoliła, natomiast przeszli do owej sieni pokrytej zbroją i orężem. Młodzi kniaziowie ustawili się szeregiem za matką, która stanąwszy naprzeciw Skrzetuskiego, spytała: – O jakiejże sprawie waćpan chcesz mówić? Namiestnik utkwił w niej wzrok bystry, surowy prawie, i rzekł: – Wybacz, jejmość, i wy, młodzi kniaziowie, że przeciw zwyczajowi postępując, zamiast przez zacnych posłów mówić, sam w sprawie mej rzecznikiem będę. Ale nie może być inaczej, a gdy z musem nikt walczyć nie zdoła, przeto bez dłuższego kunktatorstwa przedstawiam jejmość pani i ichmościom, jako opiekunom, moją pokorną prośbę, byście mi księżniczkę Helenę za żonę oddać raczyli. Gdyby w tej chwili, w czasie zimy piorun runął na majdan w Rozłogach, mniejsze by sprawił wrażenie na kniahini i jej synach niż owe słowa namiestnika. Przez chwilę spoglądali ze zdumieniem na mówiącego, który stał przed nimi wyprostowany, spokojny i dziwnie dumny, jakby nie prosić, ale rozkazywać zamierzał, i nie umieli znaleźć słowa odpowiedzi – a natomiast kniahini pytać zaczęła: – Jak to? waść? o Helenę? – Ja, mościa pani – i to jest niewzruszony mój zamiar. Nastała chwila milczenia. – Czekam odpowiedzi imość pani. – Wybacz waćpan – odrzekła ochłonąwszy kniahini, a głos jej stał się suchy i ostry – zaszczyt to dla nas niemały prośba takiego kawalera, ale nie może z niej nic być, gdyż Helenę obiecałam już komu innemu. – Zważ wszelako waćpani, jako troskliwa opiekunka, czy to nie było przeciw woli kniaziówny i czym nie lepszy niźli ten, komu ją waćpani obiecałaś. – Mości panie! Kto lepszy, mnie sądzić. Możesz być i najlepszy, wszystko nam jedno, bo cię nie znamy. Na to namiestnik wyprostował się jeszcze dumniej, a spojrzenia jego stały się jako noże ostre, choć zimne. – Ale ja was znam, zdrajcy! – huknął. – Chcecie krewniaczkę chłopu oddać, byle was tylko w zagarniętej nieprawnie włości zostawił... – Sam zdrajco! – krzyknęła kniahini. – Tak to za gościnę płacisz? taką to wdzięczność w sercu żywisz? O żmijo! Coś za jeden? Skądeś się wziął? Młodzi Kurcewicze poczęli w palce trzaskać i po ścianach za bronią się oglądać, namiestnik zaś wołał: – Poganie! zagarnęliście włość sierocą, ale nic z tego. Za dzień książę już o tym wiedzieć będzie. Usłyszawszy to kniahini rzuciła się w tył izby i chwyciwszy rohatynę szła z nią do namiestnika. Kniaziowie też porwawszy, co który mógł, ten szablę, ten kiścień, ten nóż, otoczyli go półkolem, dysząc jak stado wilków wściekłych. – Do księcia pójdziesz? – wołała kniahini – a wiesz–li, czy żyw stąd wyjdziesz? czy to nie ostatnia twoja godzina? Skrzetuski skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i okiem nie mrugnął. – Jako książęcy poseł z Krymu wracam – rzekł – i niech tu jedną kroplę krwi uronię, a w trzy dni i popiołu z tego miejsca nie zostanie, wy zaś pognijecie w lochach łubniańskich. Jest–li na świecie moc, co by was uchronić zdołała? Nie groźcie, bo was się nie boję! – Zginiemy, ale ty pierwej zginiesz. – Tedy uderzaj – oto pierś moja. Kniaziowie z matką na czele trzymali wciąż ostrza skierowane ku piersi namiestnika, ale rzekłbyś, jakieś niewidzialne łańcuchy skrępowały im ręce. Sapiąc i zgrzytając zębami, szarpali się w bezsilnej wściekłości – wszelako nie uderzał żaden. Ubezwładniło ich straszliwe imię Wiśniowieckiego. Namiestnik był panem położenia. Bezsilny gniew kniahini wylał się tylko potokiem obelg: – Przechero! szaraku! hołyszu! kniaziowej krwi ci się zachciało – ale nic z tego! Każdemu oddamy, byle nie tobie, czego nam i sam książę nakazać nie jest w stanie. Na to pan Skrzetuski: – Nie pora mi się z mego szlachectwa wywodzić, ale tak myślę, że wasze księstwo mogłoby snadnie za nim mieczyk i tarczę nosić. Zresztą, skoro chłop był wam dobry, to jam lepszy. Co do fortuny mojej, i ta wejść może z waszą w paragon, a że mówicie, iż mnie Heleny nie dacie, to słuchajcie, co powiem: i ja ostawię was przy Rozłogach, rachunków z opieki nie żądając. – Nie darowywuj tego, co nie twoje. – Nie darowuję, jeno obietnicę na przyszłość daję i rycerskim słowem ją poręczam. Tedy wybierajcie: albo rachunki księciu z opieki złożyć i z Rozłogów ustąpić, albo–li mnie dziewkę oddać, a włość zatrzymać... Rohatyna wysuwała się z wolna z rąk kniahini. Po chwili upadła z brzękiem na podłogę. – Wybierajcie – powtórzył pan Skrzetuski: – aut pacem, aut bellum! – Szczęście to – rzekła już łagodniej Kurcewiczowa – że Bohun z sokoły pojechał nie chcąc na waszmości patrzyć, bo on już wczora podejrzewał. Inaczej nie byłoby tu bez krwi rozlania. – Mościa pani, i ja szablę nie po to noszę, by mi pas obciągała. – Uważ jednak waszmość, czy to politycznie ze strony takiego kawalera, wszedłszy po dobremu w dom, tak na ludzi nastawać i dziewkę impetem brać, tak właśnie, jakby z niewoli tureckiej? – Godzi się, gdy po niewoli miała być chłopu zaprzedana. – Tego waść o Bohunie nie mów, bo on choć rodziców nieświadom, przecie wojownik jest zawołany i rycerz sławny, a nam od dziecka znajomy, w domu jakoby krewny. Któremu za jedno, czyby mu tę dziewkę odjąć, czyby go nożem pchnąć. – Mościa pani, a mnie czas w drogę, wybaczcie więc, że raz jeszcze powtórzę: wybierajcie! Kniahini zwróciła się do synów: – A co, synkowie, mówicie na tak pokorną prośbę tego kawalera? Bułyhowie spoglądali po sobie, trącali się łokciami i milczeli. Na koniec Symeon mruknął: – Każesz bić, maty, to będziem; każesz dać dziewkę, to damy. – Bić źle i dać źle. Potem zwracając się do Skrzetuskiego: – Przycisnąłeś nas waść tak do ściany, że choć łopnąć. Bohun jest człowiek szalony, gotów się ważyć na wszystko. Kto nas przed jego zemstą osłoni? Sam zginie od księcia, ale nas pierwej zgubi. Co nam począć? – Wasza głowa. Kniahini milczała przez chwilę. – Słuchajże, mości kawalerze. Musi to wszystko w tajemnicy zostać. Bohuna wyprawim do Perejasławia, sami z Heleną do Łubniów zjedziem, a waść uprosisz księcia, by nam prezydium do Rozłogów przysłał. Bohun ma w pobliżu półtorasta semenów, z których część tu jest. Nie możesz Heleny zaraz brać, bo ją odbije. Inaczej to nie może być. Jedźże więc, nikomu sekretu nie powiadając, i czekaj nas. – Byście mnie zdradzili? – Byśmy tylko mogli! – ale nie możem, sam to widzisz. Daj słowo, że sekret do czasu utrzymasz! – Daję – a wy dajecie dziewkę? – Bo nie możemy nie dać, choć nam Bohuna żal... – Tfy! tfy! mości panowie – rzekł nagle namiestnik zwracając się do kniaziów – czterech was jak dębów i jednego Kozaka się bojąc, zdradą go brać chcecie. Chociem wam winien dziękować, jednakże powiem: nie przystoi to zacnej szlachcie! – Waść się w to nie mieszaj – zakrzyknęła kniahini. – Nie twoja to rzecz. Co nam począć? Ilu waść masz żołnierzów na jego półtorasta semenów? Osłoniszże nas? osłoniszże samą Helenę, którą on gwałtem porwać gotów? To nie waścina rzecz. Jedźże sobie do Łubniów, a co my poczniemy, to nam wiedzieć, byleśmy Helenę ci przywieźli. – Czyńcie, co chcecie: jedno wam tylko jeszcze powiem, gdyby się tu krzywda kniaziównie działa – tedy biada wam! – Nie poczynajże sobie tak z nami, byś nas do desperacji nie przywiódł. – Boście jej gwałt uczynić chcieli, a i teraz, przedając ją za Rozłogi, do głowy wam nie przyszło spytać: zali będzie jej po myśli moja persona? – Za czym spytamy jej wobec ciebie – rzekła kniahini tłumiąc gniew, który na nowo poczynał wrzeć w jej piersi, czuła bowiem doskonale pogardę w słowach namiestnika. Symeon poszedł po Helenę i po chwili ukazał się z nią w sieni. Wśród tych gniewów i gróźb, które zdawały się huczeć jeszcze w powietrzu jak odgłosy przemijającej nawałnicy, wśród tych zmarszczonych brwi, srogich spojrzeń i surowych twarzy, jej śliczne oblicze zabłysło jakoby słońce po burzy. – Mościa panno! – rzekła ponuro kniahini ukazując na Skrzetuskiego jeśli masz wolę po temu, to jest twój przyszły mąż. Helena zbladła jak ściana i krzyknąwszy zakryła oczy rękoma, a potem nagle wyciągnęła je ku Skrzetuskiemu. – Prawda–li to? – szeptała w upojeniu. W godzinę później orszak posła i namiestnikowy posuwał się z wolna leśnym gościńcem w stronę Łubniów. Skrzetuski z panem Longinem Podbipiętą jechali na czele; za nimi wozy poselskie wyciągnęły się długim pasem. Namiestnik cały był pogrążony w zadumie i tęsknocie, gdy wtem z owej zadumy zbudziły go urwane słowa pieśni: :Tużu, tużu, serce bołyt... W głębi lasu na wąskiej wyjeżdżonej przez chłopów drożynie ukazał się Bohun. Koń jego całkiem był pokryty pianą i błotem. Widocznie Kozak, wedle swego obyczaju, puścił się był na stepy i lasy, by się wiatrem spić, zgubić w dali i zapamiętać, i to, co duszę bolało – przeboleć. Teraz wracał właśnie do Rozłogów. Patrząc na tę przepyszną, iście rycerską postać, która mignęła tylko i znikła, pan Skrzetuski mimo woli pomyślał sobie, a nawet mruknął pod nosem: – Wszelako to szczęście, że on człowieka przy niej rozszczepił. Nagle jakiś żal ścisnął mu serce. Żal mu było jakoby i Bohuna, ale więcej jeszcze tego, że związawszy się słowem kniahini, nie mógł, ot teraz, popędzić za nim konia i rzec: – Kochamy jedną, więc jednemu z nas nie żyć na świecie. Dobądź, Kozacze, serpentyny! Ogniem i mieczem 04